


(y)ours

by radiantbeams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Prompt Fill, and a ring!, and an herb garden!, baby fever, harry wants a baby!, not necessarily in that order!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantbeams/pseuds/radiantbeams
Summary: “Keeping a succulent alive isnotpractice for achild, Harry.”





	(y)ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thank you thank you to Manda for the prompt! Not any discussion about flowers because I know nothing about them, but there is a garden!

“You have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Niall asked, arms crossed against his chest.

 

Harry clicked his tongue, scoffing, continuing to peruse the garden section. He picked up the tiny potted plants, examining them carefully, and put them back down again. Niall didn’t have any idea what he was examining them for, and he seriously doubted Harry did either.

 

“I know exactly what I’m doing.” He said haughtily.

 

“Sure,” Niall conceded. He shoved himself up from where he was propped against a display for dandelion killer, and came to stand close behind his boyfriend, peering over his shoulder.

 

They had come to the hardware store for citronella candles because Harry was a big baby and refused to be out on the back porch without them.

 

“Hurry up, we’re running late.” Niall whined, muffled from where he had his forehead pressed into Harry’s shoulder blade.

 

“We should start an herb garden. Wouldn’t that be fun? Fresh basil for pesto,” Harry rambled, reaching behind to pet absentmindedly at Niall’s hair. “We could plant some parsley! Although, I never really knew what you used that for, except for garnish. It doesn’t taste like anything really…”

 

“It’s used in tabbouleh,” Niall said shortly. “Now let’s go!”

 

“Fine,” Harry put the plants he had in his hands back on their shelves. “But we’re coming back tomorrow and getting stuff so I can plant my herb garden.”

 

“Yes, dear.” The most useful phrase in Niall’s vocabulary.

 

It was almost time for guests to arrive by the time they got back home, which was exactly what Niall was afraid of. Of course, Harry ran up the stairs the minute they walked in the door. ‘ _Gotta shower babe! Didn’t have time after my run this morning, go ahead and start setting stuff up outside, I’ll be right there.’_ At least he didn’t take that long anymore now that he cut all his hair off.

 

He was just lighting the last candle when he heard Harry slide open the back door. When he looked up, he saw his hair was still wet, dripping off the ends onto his obnoxiously hawaiian shirt. His nose scrunched up as he sniffled against the summer pollen, _adorable_ , and he wasn’t wearing any shoes, _even more adorable_.

 

“Where would you put your garden, baby?” Niall asked, taking a moment to take a rest in one of their lawn chairs.

 

“ _Our_ garden.” Harry corrected, skipping over to plop himself heavily in Niall’s lap.

 

“You better not be counting on me to have anything to do with it.” Niall said, rubbing a hand along the waistband of his jeans, the tips of his fingers dipping up underneath his shirt.

 

Harry looked down at him innocently, stupid big green doe eyes. “We can care for it _together_ , it’ll be like practice!”

 

He gave him a flat look. “Keeping a succulent alive is _not_ practice for a _child_ , Harry.” The doorbell rang from inside.

 

“A succulent isn’t an herb and besides it would probably die so quickly in this climate. We’d have to get something hartier.” Harry said absentmindedly, getting back up to let people in the front door.

 

The housewarming party that Niall insisted on having turned out to be a bit of a success. All their friends were there and Louis brought his dog. Harry spent a lot of the night cooing over Clifford like he always did, begging Niall to let them get one. He no longer had their bitchy landlord as an excuse. Harry was just really obsessed with the idea of caring for something. He’d had baby fever ever since Gemma had one six months ago. Maybe Niall should get him a puppy, but that was really just delaying the inevitable. Niall hoped that ‘inevitable’ could wait until _after_ they signed on the house (check!), and _after_ the wedding (working on it!), and _after_ Niall felt like a real self sufficient adult (probably never!).

 

They relaxed after everyone had left, gathering all the leftovers into the kitchen, but that was about it as far as cleaning went. They really should get on that.

 

“Well at least we can fill the wine rack Mum gave us.” Harry said, swinging his feet up to rest on the bench while he was sprawled out on the breakfast nook.

 

Neither of them drank wine, and it turned out that was pretty much the number one thing people brought as housewarming gifts.

 

“Or maybe one of us can get a taste for wine.” Niall shrugged, examining a cheese cube before popping it into his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

 

“NOT IT!” Harry yelled, finger already on his nose.

 

Niall hung his head and groaned. “Fine! But we’re giving most of it away if we can.”

 

“Think about how adult we’ll seem, showing up to a friends house with a bottle of expensive wine.” Harry said smugly, sliding the cuffs of his hoodie over his fingers.

 

“Babe, we are adults. We own a house!” Niall laughed, leaning forward to steal a kiss.

 

“But we don’t have a garden!” Harry said.

 

“Are you still on that? I said we’d go tomorrow.”

 

“You haven’t yet made the _commitment_ to take care of it with me.” Harry sat up straight, wagging his eyebrows.

 

“Is this some elaborate scheme to get me to propose? Because I already said I would, I just have a few more things to get ready.” He really could propose at any time, he just thought with the move and everything, spacing out their ‘momentous events’ would be prudent.

 

Harry threw back his head and laughed. Niall felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, watching him.

 

“Noooo! I swear, I promise. I’m just being a bother.” Harry grinned, bringing up a hand to jab at the space between Niall’s eyebrows. “Your face scrunches up right here when you’re annoyed, and it’s adorable. I love it.”

 

He bat Harry’s hands away, turning it into a little play fight before he can get a grab on Harry’s wrists, holding him in place. Harry’s breath caught in his throat a little bit, pupils blowing out as Niall squeezed just a hair too tight.

 

Niall smirked. “Don’t worry, I am _fully_ committed, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated! [HERE](http://radiantbeams.tumblr.com/post/173621679049/yours-1k-niall-horanharry-styles-by) is the tumblr post if you wanted to reblog :)


End file.
